User blog:Ricizubi/Marine attack in the new world part 3
And now we're back at Chopper: His punch was stopped by someone. You tought you can break the ship we were on huh? Well now it's time to show you that we got stronger Jnago/Fullybody: We'll beat you! Chopper: I don't even know you, but... Chopper raises his other fist: you won't defeat me... for I became stronger too!!! and he punches again! Jango and Fullbody stop the other punch as well and push Chopper back Than jump at him ' Mega Body Slam , ' The both of them jump into Chopper with their elbows hitting him straigt in the torso Jango: hahahaha, you didn't see that coming Chopper reverts back to his normal self: Damn it, I didn't get used to that form. Charge Point! Chopper runs straight at them Fullbody dodges the attack whilst Jango draws his new slash disks (made out of sea-stone) He tries to hit Chopper whilst still in his charge. Chopper dodges them by empowering only his feet with his ability Feet Point and jumps high into the sky, blocking the sun and and coming down fast with the foot facing towars Jango's face, but Fullbody and Jango manage to stop the kick. Than Chopper shrink his feet while making his fists bigger''' Fist Point''' and hit's both of them in the face, slamming them in each other and they fall down Suddenly a huge slash comes from the from behind deforesting on it's way and hits the ship, making it sink. Chopper: That was deffiently Zoro! Than half of the of warship is seen flying in the air And that was Sanji! wait wasn't that the signal... scratches his head... siganl for what?... Oh yeah! and chopper turns into walk point and starts running towards the S West part of the island: Nami and Usopp are lying on the beach and waiting than Usopp notices the huge half of the warship in the sky Usopp: Nami... wake up.. Nami: I'm not sleeping Usopp: Well anyway, isn't that the signal? Nami: signal?... looks at her right, at the sky.... is that a ship? It seems like Sanji really got strong in this time They both get up and start heading towards the S beach In the N: Brook sings and stands on one half of the destroyed ship He than notices the signal and starts running At the ship: Robin enjoys her coffee and Franky is doing some maintanace than Robin spots the signal: Franky I can see the signal, it's time to head to the sea. Franky: Siganl... what sign...sees the huge half of warship flying... ohh , he raises the anchor and goes to the helm. The Sunny starts heading towards the beach The S beach before the signal Sanji: Melorine! Melorine! Melo... *in sanji's head: wait, Nami and robin are counting on you, you must at least send the signal!*.. rine Sanji get's to one of the destroyed ships and kicks half of it 300 in the sky, before Hina could notice than he goes back to MELORINE! Hina: What an idiot.. sheesh and captures him. Sanji is caught in her DF : Oh please do anything you want with me d-ghhgh*Hina locks Sanjis mouth too* Hina: Why do I have to fight with weakling like him all the time?... The marines from the last ship: Did you see that? Our rear-admiral did it! Hina captured that insanely strong dude! A marine captain comes to Hina: Great job Captain Hina, you managed to defeat that guy, who almost destroyed our last ship. Hina: Last ship... so you mean that he destroyed 2 warships*in her mind: this weakling destroying warships, his bounty is only 77 milion and I didn't even have problems defeating him* The marines shout: THE WARSHIP IS FALLING!!!!!!!! Hina looks up and catches the warship with her chains just like with a net and throws away into the sea *in Hina's mind: When did this marine ship fly, did he send it flying*looks at sanji*.. so it seems like he isn't weak, but why didn't he fight m- oh so thats why... Now I just have to stay here and protect this Ship and the exit to the sea* Back at Luffy's fight Luffy charge at Smoker JET PISTOL(Smoker dodges) JET MUSH (Smokers body splits his body in two and reattaches catching Luffys foot inside) Luffy: Huh? Smoker tries hititng Luffy, but Luffy dodges each punch and Smoker shouts loudly: Everyone don't stop, go and capture their ship, the marines start running towards the ship. Luffy: AS IF I"D LET YOU!! He acticvates his Haoshoku Haki and most fall down JET SPEAR -Luffy tries to hit Smoker in the torso so Smoker Opens up his Torso, releasing his other leg. His first leg get's threw and hits the ground and Luffy is able to also get threw the hole in Smoker than using JET GATTLING on all of the marines there and knocks them out. Than he jumps at a tree preparing for his next attack, Tashigi rushes at him, but Zoro stops her and Stares at her a bit and says:Why do you have to look like this?!?!? Tashigi: It's not my fault I'm a girl! Zoro: I don't mean that! Luffy while streching from the tree: Oh, so you really did something to her...JET ROCKET Smoker dodges Luffys attack, and the upcoming JET PISTOLS form behind and lands on the ground than he jumps SONIC JET PISTOL An attack faster than sound hits Smoker in the head with immense strenght, burrying his feet in the ground followed by JET BAZOOKA, that complety makes Smoker dissapear in the ground... Tashigi sees that, but does not seem worried The ground starts to shake and A huge amount of smoke fires up in the sky and covers the WHOLE island The only thing that can be seen is Smoker's huge face( huge in like as big as two footbal stadiums fused together) Smoker: Don't get too cocky yet! Luffy: COOOOOL!!! Usopp: (wit a calm face)Nami, what did you do now? Nami: I didn't do anything, but it seems like Luffy is fighting against it. Brook: OH my! This needs a new song! Franky: Now look at that... hope the Sunny won't get damaged while fighting that thing Robin: Well, let's hope our captian will beat that vice-admiral fast, or else this island might get into trouble Chopper: What's that(frightened)?!!? No... I must go towards the signal, it gonna be okay..... Hina: It seems like this straw-hat guy really is strong to get Smoker in such a state Smoker became as big as an island(even tought only his face has a form), Sanji's been captured and the crew are headed for his location, what does Robin mean with island in trouble and what will Luffy do about Smoker, if you want Part 4 comment as much as possible. Hope you enjoyed PS: I noticed I made allot of mistakes at how the SH act, because that's more like how they'd act before the time-skip so I want to apologize for such grave mistakes. Category:Blog posts